Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Male Style)
2016 Ultimate Challenge Male's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Jill - Randy Marsh (South Park) *Bill - Sharon Marsh (South Park) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Wario (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Fear - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Bill's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bill's Fear - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *3 Year Old Meg - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Dream Director - Nikki Wong (6teen) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jangles the Clown - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Sadness - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Tom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Fear - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Jordan's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jordan's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Cool Girl - Luke Cage (Avengers) *Cool Girl's Friends - Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Joy - Carl Carlson (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Cool Girl's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Fear - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mr. Garrison (South Park) *Teacher's Joy - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Sadness - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *Teacher's Anger - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Fear - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Male Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Male Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Male Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Male Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Male Style) - Grumpy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Male Style) - Wario My Bad *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Male Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Male Style): Stan Marsh's First Date? *Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Male Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Disgust Wario.png|Wario as Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bing Bong Category:2016 Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG